Locura en Big Time Movie
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Que es una locura, algo que es imposible. Y por que es imposible, porque la gente lo dice, porque nunca nadie mas lo ha hecho. Los imposibles mas grandes solo esperan de un 'Loco que los enfrente', después de todo hay caminos que solo los 'locos' han abierto.


**Warnings: **Slash explícito, Lemon para los que no sepan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Basado en Big Time Movie, en ciertos detalles podrán darse cuenta de la diferencia.

Otro detalle si hubiera sido mas fiel a la película es probable que hubiera salido del tema y hubiera tocado mas sobre los Beatles, quienes son mi banda favorita :)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**-Narrador-**

Una locura era la definición correcta para esta situación, ya que simplemente lo era.

Como había llegado a pasar esto aun se preguntaban los chicos, James quien ahora se encontraba pensando en eso mientras poco a poco su mente iba perdiendo conciencia e iba entrando al mundo de los sueños, Carlos que se encontraba a su lado recostado y abrazo a él ya había perdido esa batalla.

En otra habitación del mismo hotel se encontraba Logan aun despierto, que hora era, hace cuanto había acabado el concierto, como había llegado a ese lugar no lo sabía y no le importaba, desde la ventaba el reflejo de la luna lo iluminaba mientras que en la misma cama se veía la silueta también iluminada de Kendall, quien de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños suspiros entre sueños.

**En la mañana**

**POV Logan**

Estábamos en el avión a pocas minutos de llegar a nuestro primer destino, Londres, después de todo aun era un poco difícil de creerlo hace unos meses habíamos llegado de Minessota a Los Ángeles con el sueño de convertirnos en una banda y hoy estábamos llegando a Londres para comenzar nuestra gira mundial.

Y todo esto gracias a Kendall quien diría que el lograría que el gran Gustavo, accediera a esto, pero no tenía dudas de ello después de todo Kendall era especial y eso siempre lo había sabido, después de todo Kendall era mi amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, no solo eso, el es especial o por lo menos lo es para mí.

No supe en qué momento comencé a enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, creo que va encontrar de todo código de amistad pero ya lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás, tal vez fue esa vez en tercero de primaria, cuando conocimos a James y Carlos y me defendió de las burlas de Carlos cuando comenzó todo, o cuando me alentó a seguir en el club de ciencias a pesar de las burlas de todos y estuvo hay para alentarme durante el concurso y me ayudo incluso durante mis experimentos aun sabiendo que no era tan entretenido o como me protege en el hielo cuando estamos jugando hockey, se que son cosas mías pero esos pequeños detalles pueden parecer poco pero para mí eran mucho, aunque sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones porque después de todo Kendall no solo era el capitán del equipo de Hockey sino el líder de nuestro grupo y lo que hacía por mi lo hacia también por James y Carlos pero esos pequeños momentos míos me hacían sentir único. Pero aun así sabia que nunca llegaría a ser mío, a veces me torturaba pero aprendí a vivir con ello y callar mis sentimientos y lo más cercano para mí era velar por su felicidad ese era mi deber como amigo y tal vez mi único beneficio si lo veía feliz era suficiente para mí.

Pero hace tiempo algo estaba molestando a Kendall y por mas que le insistía no decía, tal vez era una chica después de todo Kendall es bien reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero me preocupaba después de todo, era mi mejor amigo y ahora estábamos aquí sentados uno alado del otro en un pequeño pero incomodo silencio.

**POV Kendall**

Dentro de poco llegaríamos a Londres y acabaría esto, este silencio incomodo entre Logan y yo era incomodo, se que pronto tendría que hablar de ello pero por ahora me serviría llegar para comprarme un poco más de tiempo y poder armarme de valor y hablar de ellos.

Después de todo no era algo fácil, no todos los días le confiesas tus sentimientos a tu mejor amigo, tenía miedo, quien lo diría por primera vez en mi vida sentía tanto miedo, miedo a como reaccionaria Logan, no tanto al rechazo porque era lo más probable, pero miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad, pero simplemente no podía callarme por más tiempo estos sentimientos, no podía ocultarlo más, aunque ya no era un secreto del todo, después de todo mi madre fue la primera en darse cuenta, luego de eso Katie quien no dudo en darme su apoyo, con el tiempo pensé que lo tenía todo controlado y que podría callar mis sentimientos pero luego Carlos me descubrió, no podía creerlo, ¿era tan obvio?, ¿era tan claro?, como para que Carlos se diera cuenta de ello, por suerte Carlos accedió a guardar el secreto pero me costo y vaya que caro, un mes de banderillas y una promesa que pronto cumpliría, decirle la verdad a Logan, porque Carlos tenia la razón, al ocultarle esto a Logan estaba mintiéndole y no podía mentirle a un amigo y menos a Logan.

Nunca podía mentirle a Logan, después de todo el me conocía y podía darse cuenta como me sentía sin necesidad, de decírselo, cuando estaba triste o feliz, enojado o molesto él lo notaba sin necesidad de decir nada, el estuvo para mí cuando mi papa nos dejo, él fue el único que se detuvo a escucharme, el único que no me dijo que la vida sigue y deje de llorar, el único que me prestó su hombro, él fue el único que me ayudo cuando mi rendimiento escolar bajo a causa de esto, incluso recuerdo cambio su nombre con el mío en el examen para ayudarme a pasar, Logan nunca hacia trampas pero esa vez lo hizo por mí.

Logan….era mi único pensamiento y tenía la esperanza de que pase lo que pase poder mantener mi amistad intacta.

-AHHH!- un grito de Carlos rompió todo el silencio.

**POV James **

Carlos se ve tan hermoso entre sueños, simplemente era como ver a un angelito dormir, después de todo Carlos era un angelito y no era de sorprenderse.

Carlos tan inocente, con esa hermosa sonrisa siempre en su rostro y los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

Me encantaba ver esa ilusión en su rostro cuando estábamos a punto de empezar una aventura, la valentía que siempre era parte de el al momento de defender a sus amigos, la inocencia que tenía en temas de la vida como a veces el amor o el sexo u otros detalles relacionados, como se sonrojaba cuando le hacían un cumplido, todo estoy y mas simplemente me hacia enamorarme cada vez mas de él, porque simplemente no podía evitarlo todo este tiempo había querido evitarlo y huir de mis sentimientos pero no podía era más me había enamorado de Carlos y aunque para todos era más que obvio el único que no parecía notarlo era él, Carlos simplemente no se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por él, es verdad nuestras aventuras eran divertidas pero lo que más me encantaba de ello era el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Pero esta situación me tenía a tope creo que había intentado de todo para hacerle saber a Carlos lo que sentía pero el simplemente no hacía nada y a veces dudaba que no era tan inocente del todo Carlos y que sus 'despistes' eran una forma dulce de el de rechazarme y evitarme el dolor, o que simplemente ya había caído en la friendzone. Me estaba volviendo loco ya no sabía qué hacer, había intentado tiempo a solas, pequeñas citas, pero nada funcionaba.

-AHHHH!- en ese momento Carlos grito la azafata lo había asustado y ahora su mano apretaba fuertemente mi brazo cosa que me gustaba porque siempre que tenía miedo venia a mi pero ahora me lastimaba por lo que tuve que liberarme de su agarre.

**POV Carlos**

Había sido el sueño más alucinante de todos los que había tenido hasta ahora, desde que me entere de la gira había empezado a tener estos sueños sobre espías y salvando el mundo junto con los chicos pero ahora había sido más alucinante. Salvamos al mundo, derrotamos al villano malvado y salvamos a la princesa que justo antes que me despertaran estaba a punto de besarme, era perfecto, bueno casi perfecto, extrañaba un poco los otros sueños, los primeros me hacían un poco más feliz, solo James y yo combatiendo a los espías y cuando llegaba el final y vencíamos a los malos y el y yo nos quedábamos solos…dios hasta me sonrojaba de solo pensar en ello.

Me apenaba pensar en cosas tan sucias con mi mejor amigo simplemente no era yo, últimamente me sentía diferente respecto a James, mi corazón latía más rápidamente cuando estaba a su lado y me sonrojaba con más facilidad y últimamente también me daban celos de las chicas que andaban tras James si bien el ya tenía un tiempo sin salir con nadie lo cual me hacía muy feliz ya que compartía todo ese tiempo conmigo cuando aparecía una nueva chica una punzada de celos aparecía en mi pecho. No quería decirlo y mucho menos admitirlo pero la verdad es que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no es que tuviera miedo o me diera pena sino que simplemente sabia que James nunca me correspondería después de todo es James y el siempre obtiene lo que quiere y si hubiera querido algo mas conmigo me lo hubiera dicho, pero no así que por el bien de nuestra amistad me guardaría este secreto cueste lo que cueste.

**POV Kendall**

Una vez en el aeropuerto Kelly y Gustavo nos advirtieron a los chicos y a mí las reglas del tour por lo que desanimados caminamos a recoger nuestro equipaje, Carlos parecía muy emocionado por esto de los espías y ahora los Beatles, que imaginación pero era tierno ver eso de vez en cuando.

Íbamos llegando a recoger nuestro equipaje cuando rápidamente un hombre por detrás nos arrojo al suelo y siguió su camino.

-Pensé que los Británicos eran amables- comente mientras me levantaba y ayudaba a Logan a reincorporarse.

-Esos eras los rumores- dijo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

En ese momento Carlos iba a decir alto pero fue interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por un grupo de policías que nos volvió a arrojar al piso a Logan, James y a mí. Nos volvimos a levantar rápidamente ya molestos de esta situación.

-Pues no lo son- grito James altamente como para ser escuchado por todo el aeropuerto.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la salida del aeropuerto donde Gustavo y los demás nos esperaban, el resto del camino Carlos siguió insistiendo con lo de los espías y James tratando de convencerlo de que era solo un sueño loco.

Ya en el hotel Kelly nos permitió dar vueltas alrededor del recibidor mientras ellos nos registraban, James insistía en que dejara mi maleta, por el colorido que entendía pero el simplemente no entendía que era un regalo de una fan y significaba mucho para la molestia de enviarlo.

Seguí dando vueltas por el hotel mientras a escondidas buscaba a Logan, lo encontré en la parte alta. Ahí estaba el examinando todo como siempre lo hace, me vio y me lanzo una sonrisa hermosa de esas que siempre tiene y me llamo a su lado.

Me hacia feliz verlo como se emocionaba con esos datos e historia, como siempre estaba sediento de aprender más.

Al cabo de un rato nos volvió a llamar Gustavo para volver a reunirnos y en ese momento darnos las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

**POV James**

Suites, no podía creerlo, Gustavo nos había conseguido unas suites, era increíble, ni bien entramos comenzamos a saltar en la cama de la emoción, pero de nuevo Gustavo arruino nuestra diversión.

-Perros- Grito molesto –bájense de esas camas, el productor de la gira pago mucho dinero por estas habitaciones y vendrá en unos momentos y no quiero que encuentre todo esto hecho ¡UNA PERRERA!-

-¿Y entonces que tenemos permitido hacer mientras estamos en Londres?- pregunto Kendall.

-Tienen permitido- Kelly comenzó a leer la guía de la gira- responder el mail de fans – seguido de eso lanzo un enorme saco lleno de cartas a Logan – también pueden tomar una taza de café descafeinado – solo una pensé con pesadez – y prepararse para la prueba de sonidos más grande de sus vidas- con esto concluyo, y así Gustavo y Kelly nos dejaron solos en la habitación.

Logan comenzó a leer sobre Londres ya resignado a que no nos dejarían salir, yo saque mi peine de la suerte, si bien insistía en querer conocer chicas con acentos geniales, lo que en verdad quería es pasar un poco de tiempo con Carlos mientras estábamos fuera tal vez una oportunidad pero ahora todo se había arruinado, Carlos seguía insistiendo en la misión secreta y Kendall, bueno el parecía calmado pero en ese momento, abrió su maleta y en ella había un objeto brillante.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Logan, mientras cerraba su libro y se acercaba.

-No lo sé- respondió Kendall caminando con el objeto hacia nosotros, en ese momento Kendall iba a presionar un botón y abrirlo pero fue detenido por Logan.

-No lo abras, no sabes que puede hacer- dijo Logan preocupado.

-Ábrelo- dijo Carlos mientras veía fijamente a Kendall y al objeto.

-Ábrelo- insistí yo y en ese momento Kendall presiono un botón y el objeto empezó a abrirse y desplego una luz verde pronto una sensación rara nos rodeo a todos y se comenzó a sentir más ligero, comenzamos a flotar por el aire hasta que topamos con el techo.

-Ciérralo- gritamos todos preocupados y Kendall volvió a presionar el botón y cerro rápidamente el aparato haciendo también que nosotros rápidamente cayéramos al piso.

-Ciérralo más despacio la próxima vez- dije a Kendall mientras me reincorporaba del piso.

Rápidamente nos levantamos y alejamos del objeto lo más que pudimos y la habitación nos lo permitió.

Kendall no tenía idea de que era y eso nos asustaba más en ese momento por la puerta apareció un hombre armado, indicando que era de la inteligencia británica, aparentemente los británicos no tienen un buen sentido del humor ya que este le disparo a Logan y este cayó al suelo sedado, después de esto tomo el artefacto y lo guardo nuevamente en la maleta mientras se retiraba, por la ventana apareció una chica toda vestida en de negro y rosa, al estilo espía también, muy atractiva si valía la pena decirlo, quien desarmo rápidamente al agente de inteligencia británica y tomo la maleta.

-Hermosa, la vi primero- dije y reclame, sé que no era el momento adecuado pero aun mantenía las esperanzas de poder darle celos a Carlos, aunque este estaba más pendiente de la situación, pero justo cuando todo parecía calmado, aparecieron en escena otros dos espías aparentemente suizos y tumbaron a la chica, la maleta cayó en las manos de Carlos quien se negó a soltarla y apenas tuvimos oportunidad tomamos a Logan quien todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo y lo llevamos cargado mientras escapábamos del lugar.

Simplemente era una locura no lo podía creer, como nos estaba pasando todo esto a nosotros.

**POV Logan**

Lo último que recordaba era ser disparado por ese agente, ahora nos encontrábamos en el barrio chino de Londres tratando de investigar un poco más acerca de este artefacto. Pero simplemente no podía encontrar mucho y no me encontraba en el todo de mis capacidades ya que el sedante aun corría por mi sangre lo cual me hacía sentir un poco lento, aparentemente un multimillonario estaba trabajando en desarrollar esta tecnología.

Estaba molesto y tal vez no debí arrojarle el dardo a Kendall, pero no pareció molestarle por lo que decidí no decir más, y acordamos entregar la maleta a las autoridades o eso creíamos.

-Carlos, no dijiste hecho- dijo Kendall- tienes que decir hecho, para hacerlo oficial- insistió.

-No- contesto Carlos- esto es algo grande y no debemos permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas-

-Nosotros somos las manos equivocadas- grite molesto.

-Bueno pues quiero ver al sujeto del aeropuerto- insistió Carlos.

-Carlos- dijo James perdiendo un poco la calma – no hay sujeto del aeropuerto-

En ese momento el rostro de Carlos empalideció un poco –ese es el otro sujeto del aeropuerto- y enseguida señalo a un enorme hombre, era casi tan alto como un poste de luz, con un parche en el ojo y un martillo en la mano y venia tras nosotros, sin dudarlo dejamos nuestros disfraces y empezamos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos, a lo largo del callejón y tratando de esquivar a las personas que nos topábamos en el camino.

Llegamos al final del callejón y justo al final estaba de nuevo esa chica espía.

-La vi primero de nuevo- dijo James totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Suban a la Van si quieren vivir- dijo rápidamente.

-Y si queremos vivir y no subir a la Van- pregunte con miedo.

Y en ese momento volví a sentir un disparo en mi pierna y volví a sentir ese desfallecimiento venir perdía la conciencia, solo sentí que Kendall me tomaba en sus brazos mientras me desfallecía lentamente.

**POV Carlos**

Y de nuevo esa chica espía con traje negro y rosa, robaba la atención de James, sabía que no era el momento correcto para pensar en ello, pero simplemente los celos crecían en mí, no podía aguantarlo así que buscaba con que distraer la mente.

Una vez logramos perder al hombre del martillo en la mano y los espías suizos hablamos más calmadamente, aunque simplemente no se podía después de todo esto era una locura, la Van hablaba y la chica se llamaba Penny Lane, como la canción de los Beatles, no lo podía creer, que más coincidencias podían haber.

Todo era asombroso, tan asombroso como mi sueño de espías se volvía poco a poco realidad sin quererlo.

Ahora estábamos en algo grande de verdad y era emocionante, si bien James quería ayudemos a la chica por sus propios intereses yo quería hacerlo y demostrarle a todos de lo que soy capaz y tal vez solo tal vez captar la atención de James solo para mí y no podía igual hacer mas ya que tanto nosotros como ella necesitábamos ayuda.

Ella necesitaba encontrar a su padre y nosotros necesitábamos llegar a nuestra prueba de sonido así que estábamos atados de manos y Kendall ya había aceptado después de todo no teníamos más opciones.

Pero los policías nos estábamos rodeando y no sabíamos que hacer en ese momento Kendall volvió a abrir el aparato y comenzamos a flotar en la Van por el aire.

-Prometo cerrarla más despacio esta vez- aseguro Kendall.

Por ahora habíamos escapado pero pronto nos encontraríamos con el captor del padre de Penny y más importante aun primero tendríamos nuestra prueba de sonido.

**POV Kendall**

Locura tras locura nos seguía pasando, este día no podía ser más raro, estábamos volando por los cielos en una Van que hablaba, llegando tarde a nuestra prueba de sonido y a un encuentro con el villano malvado que quería capturarnos, todo normal.

Llegamos rápidamente al parque y ahora teníamos que disfrazarnos para no llamar la atención de los policías y las fans, no eran los mejores disfraces que habíamos usado pero servirían. Quién diría que la imagen de roquero le quedaría tan bien a Carlos y nunca pensé ver a James vestido de Hippie, pero Logan simplemente se veía adorable en si traje de perro, me fascinaba y bueno yo, digamos que el cabello largo no es lo mío

-Es mejor que sus ropas normales que usan en escenario- dijo a manera de insulto la Van, me tenía ya fuera de quicio por lo que decidí golpearlo, pero pareció no ser la mejor opción ya que nos dejo varados en media calle.

Decidimos separarnos para llamar así menos la atención y así evitar más fácilmente cualquier imprevisto, estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle y Logan ya se había colocado su cabeza de perro para completar el traje y fue entonces que me decidí si ya había sido un día loco y raro que podía ser peor lo tome de la mano antes de que pudiera seguir y le retire la cabeza del disfraz.

-Kendall, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

-Esto- y sin dejarlo hablar más lo bese, sin aviso, sin nada, solo lo bese, no sabía si él me correspondería y hasta ahora era un beso superficial por lo que suponía que Logan aun estaba en shock y estaba a punto de romper el beso con miedo de haber arruinado todo pero en ese momento, Logan comenzó a corresponder el beso y sentí la más grande emoción de mi vida era un beso suave y tierno, después de todo era el primer beso de Logan, lo cual me hacía sentir aun mas especial aun, luego sentí como los brazos de Logan se posaban sobre mis hombros y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo más a mí y profundizando mas el beso, al poco tiempo roce con mi lengua los labios de Logan y este me permitió el paso, dejándome así jugar con su lengua, era tan emocionante, era una sensación completamente nueva para mí.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y nos separamos del beso, podía sentir las miradas fijas de James y Carlos pero nada de eso me importaba ahora, para mí el mundo ahora era solo Logan, quien también me miraba fijamente, con las mejillas todas rojas y respirando agitadamente, tenía sus ojos puestos fijos en mi, sentía como el tiempo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente pero simplemente podía formarlas en palabras.

-Ehhh, chicos- interrumpió James aun atónito –se que ahora todos tenemos muchas dudas que nos gustaría Kendall aclarara pero llegamos tarde a la prueba de sonido- concluyo James.

Y esto nos hizo volver a la realidad, Logan se volvió a poner la cabeza de perro y comenzó a caminar tras James y Carlos y justo cuando yo iba a seguir Logan se volteo y me lanzo un ladrido, cosa que tome como un hablaremos luego.

Camuflarnos en el parque no fue muy difícil Carlos, siguió su camino y James fue tras Penny, dejándonos a Logan y a mi solos, tenía intención de hablar pero ahora lo importante era llegar a la prueba de sonido sin llegar a ser descubiertos por lo que decidimos interpretar a un dueño paseando a su mascota, admitiré que fue muy divertido, aunque en cierto momento tal vez confundimos los roles lo que igual lo hizo divertido, al final logramos llegar a la prueba de sonido casi intactos y con éxito.

**POV Carlos**

Al final lo logramos y ahora tendríamos el encuentro con el villano, después de todo aun parecía imposible, pero ya estábamos aquí.

Y esta era mi oportunidad de hacerme notar con James, de que dejara de ver a Penny y solo tuviera ojos para mí.

-Espera- dije rápidamente a Penny – si tu cambias el artefacto flotante por tu padre, el villano tendrá el artefacto flotante- en ese momento arrojo la maleta a mis manos.

-Por eso ustedes harán el intercambio- saco su arma y la alisto – mientras yo espero escondida en los arbustos y duermo a Moon- dijo muy segura.

Y así llagamos al lugar de encuentro, con una entrada genial y todo, listos para negociar con Moon.

-Big Time Rush- dijo Moon quien nos veía, detrás de el se encontraba el padre de Penny – un placer, al fin conocerlos, ahora conozcan a mis socios- y en ese momento de la nada un gran grupo de hombres armados salieron y nos acorralaron.

-Ahora- se aclaro la garganta- creo que ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece-

-Bueno- comencé- pues nunca te saldrás con la tuya, con lo que estés tratando de salirte con la tuya con lo que sea que estés tratando de salirte con la tuya sea- asegure firmemente, sentía las miradas de los chicos sobre mí en especial la de James cosa que me hacia armarme más de valor y ponerme más firme,

-¿Eso crees?- cuestiono.

-Pues si- me respaldo James y junto con el Logan y Kendall, todo parecía estar yendo bien, cuando de pronto de los arbustos llego el sujeto del martillo por mano y junto con el traía a Penny, la había capturado, después de todo no era tan maravillosa como parecía, pero igual esto ya era una falla en nuestro plan.

-Lo arreglaremos- dijo Kendall dando ánimos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Logan.

Y pude escuchar cómo le susurraba que no.

Y es que era verdad ahora todo parecía perdido, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió lo único que sabía hacer mejor improvisar.

-Regla número dos- dije con seguridad y me di cuenta como los chicos se alertaron - siempre ten un plan de escape. Rápidamente ataque a uno de los guardias de Moon que estaba a mi lado, el padre de Penny comenzó a atacar, muy impresionante para estar atado de manos, los chicos también empezaron a defenderse en ese momento uno de los guardias disparo a Logan haciendo que este volviera a perder el conocimiento, terminamos de pelear con los guardias de Moon y tomamos a Logan mientras corríamos para escapar del lugar, el padre de Penny nos hizo entrar a un baño público.

-Un baño- cuestiono Kendall mientras me entregaba a Logan para poder gesticular –es en serio- termino molesto.

-Penny- dijo James junto a ella- tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad de besarnos- dicho esto trato de besarla simplemente aparte mi vista hacia otro lado porque me dolía demasiado, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el papa de Penny, cuando le agradecía ahora.

Todo parecía ser el fin el hombre de martillo por mano ya estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, era nuestro fin, me arrepentía tanto de no haberle podido decir lo que sentía a James, pero justo en ese momento el piso se abrió y caímos estrepitosamente al vacio,

**POV James**

Al final caímos en una guarida secreta, después de todo Carlos no estaba equivocado y algo de espías tenía que ver después de todo, pero seguía pareciendo una locura,

Pero las locura era lo que había ocurrido, ahora eran cosas mías o Carlos está sintiendo celos de Penny no podía estar del todo seguro ya que, su fantasía de espía se estaba volviendo realidad después de todo y tal vez por eso no me había prestado atención, pero desde que subimos a la Van con Penny pude darme cuenta de un cambio en la actitud de Carlos, tenía que averiguarlo, tal vez después de todo tendía una pequeña oportunidad de que Carlos también me amara, aunque fuera una locura quien quitaba, después de todo lo que estaba pasando hoy, además sin Kendall pudo porque yo no. Buscaría la oportunidad y lo haría.

Pero quería hacer la prueba primero saber si era celos lo que tal vez Carlos sintió, así que lentamente me acerque a donde se encontraba Penny mientras hablaban, quien diría que Carlos había tenido la razón todo el tiempo Moon si era malvado y si quería dominar al mundo, por mas imposible que pareciera al comienzo la fantasía de Carlos, era verdad ya no era más una fantasía era una realidad.

Tome a Penny por los hombros solo para ver la reacción de Carlos aunque sabía que me arriesgaba un problema con el padre de ella, después de todo era un espía, sabría Dios a qué tipo de tortura podría someterme por molestar a su hija, pero por sacarme la duda correría ese riesgo, apenas sentía la mirada de Carlos y este torpemente disparo sin intención el arma sentí que había confirmado, fuera celos o molestia, lo que sea Carlos sentía algo cuando me acercaba a Penny una vez confirmado esto la solté rápidamente para evitarme cualquier conflicto con el padre.

El padre de Penny estaba listo para salir a salvar el mundo, primero llevaría el artefacto a las fuerzas policiales de Londres, para así descubrir los planes malvados de Moon y hacer que responda ante la justicia por sus crímenes para así poder luego limpiar nuestros nombres, todo parecía perfecto pero en ese momento un dardo cayó en el brazo del padre de Penny sedándolo y haciendo que este instantáneamente, cayera al suelo dormido.

-Pensé que era una pluma- trato de excusarse Logan en el fondo.

-Es una pluma sedante, con efecto de 12 horas- grito Penny molesta.

-He tenido un mal día- devolvió el grito Logan y todos asentimos después de todo a él le habían disparado y sedado ya tres veces en el día.

Estábamos perdidos y no sabíamos que hacer, tratamos de todas las formas pero el padre de Penny. Volví a hacer la prueba no tenía nada que perder y trate de acercarme a Penny nuevamente y esta vez pude ver de cerca la expresión de Carlos, no eran cosas mías Carlos estaba celoso, después de todo no me estaba volviendo loco en ese momento solté a Penny con intenciones de acercarme a Carlos pero Moon apareció en Pantalla.

-¿Cómo es que aun siguen con vida?- pregunto Moon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Moon?- pregunto rápidamente Penny.

-Sería mejor decir, ¿Qué es lo que Big Time Rush quiere? – y en ese momento se movió de la pantalla solo para mostrarnos al fondo la imagen captiva de Katie, había atrapado a la hermana de Kendall.

-No puedes dominar al mundo, idiota- grito Katie.

-No, no, no- grito Kendall asustado.

-Traigan el 'Beatle' si es que desean ver a la 'princesa' con vida de nuevo- amenazo Moon y corto la comunicación.

Que podíamos hacer ahora si estábamos atados de manos debíamos encontrar la forma de salvar a Katie, después de todo era la hermana de Kendall, no más que ese era como una hermana menor de todos.

**POV Logan**

Salimos rápidamente de la guarida siguiendo a Kendall que estaba desesperado.

James y Carlos trataban de calmarlo asegurándole que podríamos rescatarla y que en el sueño de Carlos lo habían logrado y recordándole que mientras tuviéramos el 'Beatle' teníamos la ventaja sobre Moon.

Hice referencia de esto mostrándole la maleta que contenía el 'Beatle' a Kendall, pero en ese momento los espías suizos aparecieron de la nada y me le arrebataron de la mano y cuando parecía que se iban a escapar con la suya ellos fueron capturados por los guardias de Moon, lo había arruinado todo.

No podía creerlo, había arruinado nuestra oportunidad, la oportunidad de salvar a Katie, Kendall iba a odiarme.

-Sí, oficialmente estoy teniendo el peor día de mi vida- no pude evitar gritarlo.

Kendall iba a odiarme por ella, no sabía en que mas pensar, después de ese beso tan maravillo que me había dado, pensé que todo iba a ser mejor, pero había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que Kendall me amara.

Pasamos ideando formas de tratar de salir de esta pero simplemente una idea era más descabellada que la otra y hacían parecer las locuras de Carlos algo coherente.

Kendall se estaba desesperando cada vez mas y ahora la única opción lógica parecía el sueño de Carlos y por malo que no quisiera admitirlo, su sueño había acertado en casi todo lo que nos había pasado hoy.

-Deberíamos ir a la policía, como deberíamos haber hecho desde el comienzo- trate de volver a la cordura – es probable que nos arresten pero podemos alegar inocente y después de contratar a los mejores abogados…OK CARLOS QUE HACEMOS EN TU SUEÑOS- grite ya cediendo sabiendo y aceptando que ya no teníamos más opciones.

Carlos comenzó a explicarnos lo que pasaba en su sueño, pero había una falla en el plan no teníamos un carro espía ni una moto espía para empezar, justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer la Van espía y ofreció su ayuda. Todo parecía caer en su lugar.

-Así es esto en verdad está pasando- pregunte aun no creyéndolo.

-Si- me respondieron todos al unisonó.

-No estamos soñando- volví a preguntar.

-No- me respondieron todos nuevamente.

Y así estábamos ahora dentro de la Van, camino a la mansión de Moon, con intención de rescatar a Katie.

Parece que después de todo el sueño de Carlos no era una Locura, parece que después de todo esto no era una locura.

**POV Kendall**

Ya estábamos cerca de llegar, todos habíamos repasado lo que nos tocaba hacer para lograr después de todo cumplir el sueño de Carlos y salvar a Katie.

Carlos y Logan estaban en la parte de atrás peleando por un arma mas cool, me parecía divertido que después de todo lo que le había pasado a Logan el día de hoy siguiera con tanta energía. Aunque estaba dolido un poco después de todo el había dicho que era el peor día de su vida y eso me hizo dudar un poco sobre el beso, tal vez no había hecho lo correcto al besarlo, tal vez lo había arruinado todo, pero por ahora tenía que pensar en Katie luego trataría de salvar mi amistad con Logan.

En ese momento la Van llamo mi atención al parecer Moon, había comenzado a usar el 'Beatle' para su plan malvado y estaba moviendo la luna, esto haría un caos climático a nivel mundial, así que ahora no solo debía salvar mi amistad con Logan y a Katie sino también el mundo, sin presiones, pensé.

Era hora de ponernos en marcha, pronto llegaríamos a la guarida de Moon.

**POV James**

Aun seguía sin convencerme lo que pasaba en el sueño de Carlos, yo caer del cielo, pero debía confiar en él, se lo había ganado además debía mostrarle confianza para así ganarme su corazón.

Estábamos en marcha ya habíamos entrado a la guarida y los guardas de Moon salieron a recibirnos por suerte el arma que tenia Carlos los dejo fuera de combate y así entramos rápidamente a la mansión.

Que seguía llena de Guardias pero luchamos rápidamente con ellos, teníamos que hacerlo si queríamos salvar, a Katie y al mundo.

Mientras Kendall, buscaba liberar a Katie y Carlos ayudaba a alejar a los guardias de Moon yo me acerque con Penny rápidamente hacia donde estaba Moon, Penny empezó a dispararle pero esto no parecía dar resultado aparentemente una barrera evitaba que recibiera los ataques, nos fijamos en el balcón que estaba sobre Moon, y que daba a un lugar descubierto de la barrera por lo que corrimos rápidamente para alcanzar el lugar.

A Logan parecía estarle yendo bien con su pluma somnífera, Carlos manejaba muy bien su arma y Kendall ya estaba cerca de liberara a Katie, para cuando subimos las escaleras fue de gran ayuda ir con Penny ya que sus movimientos de espía nos ayudaron a evadir a los guardias de Moon.

Todo parecía estar bien y ya habíamos llegado al balcón, justo debajo de nosotros se encontraba Moon y según el sueño de Carlos yo debería saltar del balcón y detener a Moon, pero tenía miedo y si no sobrevivía y si no descubría si Carlos sentía algo por mí, si en verdad no eran celos y solo eran cosas mías todas esas dudas comenzaron a inundar mi mente en ese momento y peleaba con Penny por no saltar alegando que era yo y no ella la que sufriría el golpe fue entonces cuando, sin aviso me tomo del rostro y me beso, de improviso, no me dio tiempo a detenerla, pero pude ver rápidamente desde donde estaba Carlos su gesto de enojo y molestia, si estaba celoso no eran cosas mías.

-Sí, ahora sabes que Carlos estaba Celoso de mi- y me arrojo del balcón y caí sobre Moon dejando a este inconsciente, no me importo como se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones Penny, no me importo el golpe, ni la molestia que causaba el dolor aunque gracias al haber caído sobre Moon aminoro el golpe, lo único que me importaba era que Carlos si estaba celoso y eso me hacía más que feliz, creía que podía morir de felicidad, me quede en el suelo recostado con mi sonrisa de idiota lleno de felicidad.

Kendall quien ya había liberado a Katie, junto con Logan y Carlos corrieron hacia donde estaba el artefacto de Moon y lo detuvieron y de esa forma salvamos al mundo o eso pensábamos, Carlos me tendió la mano molesto y me ayudo a levantarme no me importaba su enojo, eso me confirmaba sus sentimiento y después se lo recompensaría, me levante ágilmente, pero justo cuando íbamos a celebrar nuestra victoria apareció Moon con intenciones de llevarse a Katie, mientras huía de su guarida.

**POV Kendall**

Era desesperante estábamos ahí, Moon tenía a Katie y la única forma de que la liberara era entregándole el 'Beatle', todo parecía perdido nuevamente, pero cuando vi a Katie a los ojos se me ocurrió una descabellada idea y al parecer no tan descabellada porque si podía leer la mirada de mi hermana ella había pensado lo mismo.

-Katie- dije casi como pregunta solo para confirmar que habíamos pensado en la misma idea.

-Dáselo hermano mayor- respondió sin dudarlo y así supe que estábamos sincronizados.

Abrí el 'Beatle' rápidamente y se lo lance a Moon, Katie acato la señal y rápidamente piso la espinilla de Moon, haciendo a este inclinarse del dolor y de esta forma el 'Beatle' cayó en la espalda de Moon, Katie corrió rápidamente a mi lado y Moon no podía encontrar el escarabajo, comenzó a flotar por los aires y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo traía pegado en la espalda.

Estaba tan emocionado, no solo habíamos salvado al mundo, sino que había recuperado a Katie, por ahora lo único que me faltaba era hablar con Logan.

Pero justo en ese momento llego la policía de Londres al lugar, haciéndonos saber que todos los cargos que habían presentado en contra de nosotros iban a ser retirados y que nuestros nombres se habían limpiados.

Fue entonces cuando aprovechamos la oportunidad de que nos devolvieran el favor, pidiéndoles que nos llevaran al concierto rápidamente, después de todo el concierto iba a empezar dentro de unos momentos y estábamos un poco tarde.

Viendo el helicóptero de Moon en el lugar se nos ocurrió la idea y sin tener que decir nada uno de los oficiales subió al mismo y nos dio indicaciones de subir para llevarnos al lugar.

-Estarás bien Katie- pregunte mientras la dejaba con Penny.

-No te preocupes hermano, anda ya llegaremos al concierto- y así me despedí con un abrazo y corrí al helicóptero con los chicos.

**POV James**

Los chicos ya estaban yendo al helicóptero, me acerque a Penny para despedirme.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte haciendo referencia a como se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Carlos.

-Eres más obvio de lo que crees- dijo en susurros – y también es más que obvio que te corresponde, anímate y díselo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí, después de todo no había sido un mal día.

Corrí rápidamente el helicóptero y este despego una vez aborde, rápidamente dentro, mientras el oficial conducía los chicos y yo empezamos a cambiarnos de ropa, dejamos el traje de lado y nos pusimos nuestra ropa para el escenario, estábamos a punto de llegar y ya todos estábamos listos fue entonces que me decidí me acerque rápidamente a Carlos que estaba terminando de atarse la corbata.

-Carlos- dije y lo tome de las manos el empezó a verme fijamente – lamento mucho haber sido un idiota y no darme cuenta antes y lamento los ataques de celos que te hice tener- dije calmadamente.

-Celos…yo porque habría de tenerlos….celos- comenzó a decir nervioso y entrecortado pero no lo deje decir más porque en ese momento mis labios aprisionaron sus labios en un tierno besa, Carlos estaba en shock y aparentemente quería seguir hablando pero rápidamente desistió y se dejo llevar por el beso, sentí como dejaba caer sus brazos en señal de que rendía y me permitía poco a poco explorar todo de él, era un beso tierno y un poco torpe, pero esperaría porque sabía que era el primer beso de Carlos, no presiones rompimos el beso cuando el piloto nos hizo saber que ya estábamos cerca del lugar.

-Lamento los celos – dije recuperando el aire – pero prometo que te lo recomenzare después- añadí seguro y guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Carlos solo pudo responder con un enorme sonrojo que solo lo hacía verse más tierno.

Sentía ahora sobre nosotros las miradas de Kendall y Logan atónitas y creo que ahora entendía como se habían sentido ellos en la tarde, pero no había tiempo para eso rápidamente tomamos las escaleras y empezamos a descender sobre el escenario, era hora de empezar.

**POV Logan **

Bajamos del helicóptero y aun parecía increíble, no, una completa locura todo lo que había sucedió el día de hoy, y ahora aquí en el concierto quién lo diría.

-¿Con que canción deberíamos abrir el concierto?- pregunto Kendall emocionado.

-Con cual mas- gritamos todos y salimos a cantar 'A Hard Day's Night' de los Beatles.

El concierto fue increíble, una emoción totalmente diferente, pero no se comparaba a todas las emociones por las que habíamos pasado en todo el día, una vez terminado el concierto volvimos a los camerinos para relajarnos, después de todo era lo único que deseábamos hacer.

-Logan- me llamo Kendall y detuvo mi caminar hacia mi camerino.

-Sí, Kendall- pregunte nervioso, recordando el beso de la tarde ahora toda venia a la memoria, el beso.

-Cuando termines, tenemos que hablar- me dijo con una sonrisa, iba a responder algo pero en ese momento nos llamo Gustavo a todos para reunirnos.

-Perros, conquistamos Londres- grito con emoción – a ahora a dominar el resto del mundo- grito aun más emocionado.

-No lo digas de nuevo- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo recordando por todo lo que habíamos pasado hoy.

Estábamos a punto de regresar a los camerinos para cambiarnos pero Kelly interrumpió.

-Y como el vuelo a Alemania no sale hasta mañana la tarde, tenemos afuera una Van turística esperándolos para llevarlos a conocer Londres- anuncio Kelly mientras nos daba la guía turística que nos había quitado en la mañana cuando habíamos llegado.

-No se metan en problemas- escuchamos a Gustavo a lo lejos mientras corríamos rápidamente donde la mama de Kendall a pedirle permiso.

Cuando llegamos a la salida donde se supone estaba esperándonos la Van del Tour, aparecieron estos espías suizos bajando de ella, que nos habían perseguido en la mañana, parecía que el día de espías no había acabado, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, resulto ser que eran fans, lo cual ya nos había sorprendido demasiado y nos devolvieron la maleta de Kendall, la cual prácticamente tuve que atrapar en el aire y así como llegaron se marcharon, este día no iba a acabar normal, todo era increíble.

-Pero ahora ¿Quién nos va a llevar a conocer Londres?- pregunto un poco molesto y decepcionado James.

Justo en eso apareció la Van espía con Penny y su padre y nos ofrecieron llevarnos no podía ser mejor.

**POV Carlos**

Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más raro volvió a aparecer Penny en su Van ofreciéndonos un aventón por Londres, subimos sin quejas pero los celos en mi pecho aun me molestaban, no entendía si James me quería porque la había besado.

Penny cerró la puerta y rápidamente la Van emprendió camino.

-Gracias- dijo James a Penny en el odio, no pude evitar verlo y sentir un arranque de celos nuevamente.

-Tranquilo Carlos- rio un poco ella – y disculpa por haber besado a tu novio, pero fue la única forma de hacerlo saltar- se disculpo honestamente.

-Novio- Gritamos James y yo apenados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Novios?- se preguntaron Kendall y Logan mientras nos observaban expectantes.

-Pero..pero..- trate de articular con nervios – James y yo no somos novios- respondí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Pude ver una mirada de desilusión en Kendall y Logan.

-Si es verdad- dijo James calmado –No somos novios, aun- y me guiño el ojo.

-¡Aun!- dije casi gritando sentía que mi cara iba a estallar de lo rojo que estaba.

-Aun- repitió James- Carlos ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? – pregunto expectante James con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabía que decir, esta mas que seguro que mi cara en ese momento era del mismísimo color de un tomate, por dentro moría, de la felicidad, cuantas veces había imaginado un momento así y era verdad, ahora lo era, no era un sueño, tantas cosas que quería decir y no pude hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza.

En ese momento James me rodeo con los brazos y beso mi cabeza mientras yo ocultaba más que avergonzado mi rostro, pude escuchar como Kendall y Logan nos aplaudían emocionados, junto con Penny y su padre.

En ese momento creía que podía morir de la felicidad.

-Bueno y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto la Van.

-La verdad me gustaría ir al 'London Eye'- dijo Kendall, después de todo había querido visitarlo desde el comienzo.

-Creo que a mí me gustaría caminar por el Parlamento de Londres- dijo James mientras me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Fuera donde fuera cualquier lugar era perfecto siempre que James estuviera a mi lado.

**POV Logan**

Era simplemente increíble, como ahora Carlos y James estaban juntos, más increíble que después de todo este tiempo Carlos no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de James hasta ahora, simplemente me causaba ternura verlos ahora juntos.

Y en ese momento recordé a Kendall quien estaba sentado a mi lado también observaba la escena tiernamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar el beso y también recordar que Kendall quería hablar conmigo antes de ser interrumpidos en los camerinos, tenía nervios de saber que me diría Kendall después de todo lo que había arruinado hoy.

-Bueno y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto la Van, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a la realidad

-La verdad me gustaría ir al 'London Eye'- dijo Kendall, después de todo Kendall había querido ir desde que se entero que iríamos a Londres.

-Creo que a mí me gustaría caminar por el Parlamento de Londres- dijo James que todavía tenía en brazos a Carlos cariñosamente.

-Y tu Logan ¿qué opinas?- me pregunto Kendall inesperadamente cosa que me hizo saltar de mi lugar, James y Carlos no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Creo…que 'London Eye' está bien por mí- para mi cualquier lugar estaría bien mientras pudiera estar con Kendall.

Kendall solo sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Pensé que también querías ir al Parlamento como James- cuestiono Carlos de forma burlona.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo James calmado – Logan ira a cualquier lugar con tal de poder estar con Kendall- dijo sin reparo – o ¿estoy en un error Logan? –cuestiono.

Haciendo que mi rostro tomara un color rojo vivo, Kendall solo sonrió y acaricio tiernamente mi cabeza.

-Entonces el Parlamento y el 'London Eye' será- dijo la Van sin reparo y se encamino al lugar.

La primera parada fue el Parlamento ya que estaba más cerca, en ella Carlos y James se bajaron.

-No olviden que el vuelo sale a las 12h00- les recordó Kendall mientras se iban.

Luego la Van avanzo hasta el 'London Eye' donde nos dejo a mí y a Kendall, agradecimos por todo y nos despedimos de Penny y su padre.

Y nos encaminamos al 'London Eye'

El camino hacia la fila para subirse fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo como antes, sino uno acogedor, no importaba, no hacían faltas las palabras era perfecto.

En la línea de espera Kendall y yo intercambiamos uno que otro comentario sobre la construcción del 'London Eye' y sobre la historia de Londres y como no evitarlo sobre la locura de día que habíamos tenido.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, Kendall y yo nos sentamos uno al frente del otro, Kendall miraba por la ventana con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y yo lo miraba fijamente a él, hasta que me descubrió observándolo y tuve que voltear mi rostro.

-Así que Carlos y James- dijo calmadamente.

-Ahh?- no entendía a que venía el comentario.

-Carlos y James, novios, no lo esperaba venir-

-Creo que nadie, pero después de todo este día comenzó como una completa locura, todo paso, quien diría que hasta el sueño de espías de Carlos se volvería realidad- respondí.

-Pues ese no fue el único sueño que Carlos cumplió hoy- dijo Kendall divertido recordando lo que había pasado en el helicóptero.

-Es verdad, quien pensaría que los sueños se vuelven realidad- dije con franqueza.

-Sabes no me sorprende del todo, James solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, para cumplir sus sueños-

-Un pequeño empujón- repetí y no pude evitar preguntar – Kendall, ¿tu sueño se volvió realidad?-

-Pues creo que, si en parte, mi sueño de ir a los Ángeles y convertirme en estrella con mis mejores amigos, mi sueño de tener una gira, mi sueño de conocer Londres, pero sabes aun me falta un sueño por cumplir- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué es Kendall?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad, Kendall no hablaba mucho de sus sueños porque siempre se preocupaba por los sueños de los demás -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Kendall a cumplir su sueño.

-Pues de hecho si, eres la única persona que me puede ayudar- no pude evitar sonrojarme al oír esto –Siempre había soñado con subirme al 'London Eye' con mi novio- admitió un poco sonrojado.

-¿Novio?- pregunte asombrado y desilusionado a la vez, Kendall tenia novio, porque no lo había dicho, porque no lo había traído con nosotros, porque, estas dudas se formaban en mi cabeza a medida que mi corazón se destrozaba - ¿Y como yo puedo ayudarte?-

-Logan- Kendall se acerco mas a mí y tomo mis manos quise desviar la mirada, si veía sus ojos sabría que no podría aguantarme más y rompería en llanto –Logan, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-¿Ahh?- me voltio a mirarlo fijamente para ver si no se trataba de una broma y ahí estaba el viéndome fijamente y esperando una respuesta, no pude mas las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro, solo pude asentir y lanzarme en sus brazos.

-Logan- dijo Kendall preocupado -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He dicho algo malo?-

-No Kendall- dije entre sollozos – has dicho algo muy bueno, es solo que, nunca lo imagina, no lo puedo creer-

-Logan, es verdad eres tu- me abrazo fuertemente- eres tu al único que quiero, cuando te veo, cuando sonríes, cuando te pones todo científico, cuando te enojas, cuando te sonrojas, cuando me miras, no tienes idea de cuánto me enamora todo esto de ti y cuando te bese, simplemente pensé que podría morir de la felicidad cuando me empezaste a corresponder- Me decía al oído suavemente mientras aun me abrazaba- eres tu Logan, siempre has sido tú-

-¿Me quieres?- solloce – después de todo el día arruinado que hice, después de que casi pierdo la oportunidad de salvar a Katie- aun me sentía culpable por ello.

-No, no te quiero, Te amo Logan, no arruinaste el día, lo hiciste perfecto junto a mí, y no fue tu culpa nada de lo que paso, ni los dardos ni lo de la maleta-

-Kendall…- solloce – no sabes cuan feliz me haces al decirme eso- no podía mas mi corazón estaba a mil, sentía que en cualquier momento podía morir de felicidad, cualquier duda, cualquier preocupación en ese momento se había ido.

-Logan- dijo suavemente Kendall rompiendo el abrazo para verme fijamente – sabes cómo me harías más feliz de lo que ya me haces-

-¿Cómo?-

-Logan, se mi novio y cumple mis sueños-

Sin decir más me abalance sobre sus labios y lo bese ya no había dudas, ya no había problemas todo era perfecto, solo él y yo en esa cabina, el tiempo se había detenido solo para nosotros, nada afuera importaba, solo adentro nosotros, demostrando nuestro más sincero amor con un beso.

Lo que Kendall no sabía es que en ese momento el también había cumplido mi sueño.

**POV Carlos**

Caminamos a lo largo del Parlamento, fue una caminata tranquila y divertida, quien diría que iba a ser tan despistado, después de todo este tiempo y recién venir a darme cuenta que todo este tiempo James había estado enamorado de mí, me sentía tan tonto y a avergonzado ahora que James me contaba todas las cosas que trataba de hacer, para que me diera cuenta.

-Creo que en verdad soy un completo idiota- dije totalmente avergonzado.

-No es del todo tu culpa- justifico James – yo debería habértelo dicho de la forma correcta, ya dándome cuenta que las indirectas no funcionaban- sonrió –aunque tenía miedo de tu reacción- admitió –después de todo, hasta hoy no tenia pista alguna de lo que tu sentías por mi –

-Lo lamento – dije recordando los celos que habían estado todo el día en mi y habían sido más que notorios, me avergoncé al no haber podido expresar lo que sentía en palabras.

-No te preocupes, además no debí seguir provocando celos en ti- dijo sinceramente – pero debes admitir que te vez muy tierno cuando estas celoso-

-No es cierto- no pude evitar sonrojarme y fingí un poco de enojo, aunque por dentro moría de felicidad.

-Tranquilo, dije que te recompensaría por ello- sonrió y me tomo la mano – así que dime Carlos que es lo que deseas- soltó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

No pude evitar parar de golpe mi caminar, un montón de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza cuando James dijo "así que dime Carlos que es lo que deseas", ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Y de repente mi mente se vio vagando y recordando aquellos sueños donde James y yo hacíamos cosas, que bueno dos amigos no deberían hacer, aunque ahora éramos novios, pero…no teníamos ni unas pocas horas de serlo, mi mente vagaba en aquellos pensamientos.

-¡Carlos!- grito James mi nombre haciéndome regresar –Estas todo rojo- no me había dado cuenta pero era verdad sentía mi cara hervir de la calentura –Carlos, ¿En qué estabas pensando?- No pude responder –Carlos ¿Estabas pensando cosas 'sucias'? – pregunto pícaramente.

Aparte mi mirada de la de James y sentía como mi rostro se calentaba mas, era más que seguro que estaba tan rojo como una luz de transito.

-Lo sabia- dijo victorioso – después de todo, no eres tan inocente- camino hasta donde mi, baje a mirada, con su mano James tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo –está bien Carlos, me encanta ver tu sonrojo y créeme que encontrare mas formas de hacerte sonrojas y ver tu rostro así- sentí que iba a morir de la pena quería responder algo pero en ese momento los labios de James me habían atrapado, y por más que mi mente luchara por querer escapar, mi cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario y se acercaba mas.

Después de todo, mis sueños no eran una locura, los sueños si se hacían realidad.

**POV Kendall**

No me había dado cuenta lo rápido que estaba pasando la noche, trayecto de regreso al 'Queens Hotel' había sido rápido, aunque claro, que en mi mente solo estaba la desesperación de llegar.

Después de salir de la cabina del 'London Eye' Logan y yo sabíamos que no nos contentaríamos ya solo con besos por lo que decidimos regresar al hotel, llegamos rápidamente al recibidor y pedimos una habitación aparte, después de todo no sería nada romántico que en plena velada, James y Carlos llegaran a la habitación o peor que ellos ya estuvieran en ella y nosotros llegáramos a interrumpir.

Me dieron la llave de la nueva habitación y entramos rápidamente, cerré la puerta tras de mí y sin demora volví a apoderarme de los labios de Logan, que ya habían creado adicción en mi, sentía las manos de Logan acariciar mi cabello, me descontrolaba, me encantaba todas estas nuevas sensaciones que Logan me hacía sentir, eran únicas y solo las quería con él.

Seguí besándolo con toda pasión, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lentamente nos acerque a la cama y tumbe a Logan sobre ella, escuche un leve gemir salir de Logan, cuando rompimos el beso comencé a besar suavemente a morder su cuello y podía escuchar más leves gemidos salir de la boca de Logan cosa que completamente me enloquecía, ya se estaban formando pequeños moretones, no importaba ahora después buscaría como dar explicaciones.

Sentía las manos de Logan en mi espalda sujetándome fuertemente, me levante un poco solo para obsérvalo más, después de todo era una vista maravillosa, siempre había soñado con poder estar así con Logan, volví a acercarme para seguir besándolo, aunque por dentro quería mas no podía forzar a Logan a hacer algo a lo que no estuviera listo.

Seguí besándolo cuando sentí las manos de Logan entrar por debajo de mi camiseta y rozar mi piel, no pude evitar gemir ante el contacto de sus manos, y sentía como comenzaba a retirar mi camiseta, así que decidí ayudarlo separándome un poco y así pudo retirar más fácilmente mi camiseta, me quede erguido frente a él, comenzó a rozar suavemente mi dorso con sus manos, sentía un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaban mi piel, rozo uno de mis pezones y un gemido salió de mi boca, amaba estas sensaciones que Logan me daba, comenzó a bajar sus manos y se topo con mi pantalón, lentamente lo desabotono y bajo el cierre, en ese momento supe que Logan estaba listo. Lo volví a tumbar contra la cama y mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a desabotonar rápidamente su camisa.

-Eres un chico travieso- le susurre al oído y pude sentir como se estremecía.

Retire su camisa y comenzó a bajar desde su labio hasta su dorso en un camino de besos, cuando llegue a su pantalón me levante lentamente y comencé a abrir el cinturón, una vez resuelto ese asunto, abrí el botón rápidamente y baje el cierre, alce mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada de Logan quien solo me vio y asintió en gesto de aprobación y sin demora retire su pantalón rápidamente dejándolo solo en sus bóxers, la verdad no me fije donde fueron a parar pero junto con el pantalón de Logan, termino el mío, ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, volví a besarlo rápidamente no podía dejar de hacerlo sus besos me había creado adicción.

Y mientras besaba a Logan, rozaba mi miembro con el de él, dándole tanto a él como a mi placer, estaba al borde de la locura, los gemidos salían tanto de su boca como de la mía, en cualquier comento perdería el control de mis acciones.

-Kendall- susurro entrecortadamente Logan en mi oído –quiero sentirte- volvió a decir entrecortadamente y agitado, no podía creerlo quede en shock – Kendall, te quiero sentir dentro de mi- gimió.

Lo mire fijamente en busca de duda o miedo pero no encontré mas que aprobación y deseo, Logan estaba igual que yo, en las mismas condiciones así que dude mas y rápidamente lo despoje de su boxer.

Su miembro estaba más que erecto, descendí lentamente y comencé a introducirlo en mi boca, podía escuchar a Logan gemir cosas que hacia que me excitara y me animar a seguir haciéndolo, sentía todo el cuerpo de Logan estremecerse debajo de mi, sabia que pronto se vendría, pero repentinamente las manos de Logan me detuvieron.

Se levanto y me miro fijamente, lleno de lujuria –Kendall, por favor- me rogo – te quiero dentro de mi- y me beso, eso era todo no me iba a seguir reteniendo.

Terminamos el beso y rápidamente me quite mi bóxer para quedar completamente desnudo, Logan me miraba con excitación, me acerque nuevamente y lo bese, luego de eso puse mis dedos en la boca de Logan quien no dudo ni un segundo en lamerlos suavemente, una vez sentí que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los retire y me acerque a la entrada de Logan.

Introduje el primer dedo y pude ver como la expresión de Logan se volvía incomoda, así que trate de distraerlo con besos hasta que se acostumbrara a ello, una vez se acostumbro a la primera invasión introduje el segundo dedo, y como la primera vez, comencé a moverlo para dilatar suavemente la entrada de Logan, en círculos y abriéndolo y cerrándolos, sabia que esto le causaba molestia pero era necesario prepararlo para que no sintiera dolor al momento de penetrarlo, por ultimo introduje el tercer dedo, el rostro de Logan se torno en una expresión de dolor, valdría la pena.

Cuando sentí que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado retire mis dedos de la entrada de Logan, me coloque justo frente a el, coloqué sus piernas sobre mis hombros para así tener un mejor acceso a la entrada de Logan y una vez así comencé lentamente a introducir mi miembro en la entrada de Logan, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro y una lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tal vez era demasiado para la primera vez, quise detenerme y empecé a retirarme, pero la mano de Logan tomo la mía y me detuvo.

-Por favor- rogo –no te detengas, no ahora- las lagrimas seguían saliendo, pero era verdad detenerme a este punto era imposible y sin marcha atrás penetre a Logan de una sola estocada.

Un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Logan, me quede inmóvil hasta que Logan se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión dentro de el, pasaron los minutos y podía ver como la expresión en el rostro de Logan se iba relajando y las lagrimas ya habían cesado.

Paso un poco mas y pude sentir como las caderas de Logan empezaban a moverse sobre mi para generar mas fricción en mi miembro haciéndome saber que ya estaba listo.

Marque un ritmo rápido con mis caderas, los gemidos salían de mi garganta sin parar y podía escuchar a Logan gritar por mas, aumente el ritmo, sentía que en cualquier momento me podría venir, pero no quería venirme solo por lo que tome el miembro de Logan y comencé a masturbarlo lo mas rápido que pude.

Estábamos al límite, nuestros cuerpos sudados, casi al limite, pero nada importaba, desde el momento en que Logan había accedido a ser mi novio, nada mas me importaba, seguía masturbándolo y los gemidos en Logan salían con mas frecuencia, golpee un punto en Logan que lo hizo gemir mas fuertemente, había alcanzado su próstata.

-Más fuerte- pidió.

Yo estaba a mi punto y con solo un golpe mas no solo Logan se corrió en mi mano y nuestros abdómenes, yo también me corrí en ese momento llenando así a Logan de toda mi esencia, y haciéndolo tener otro orgasmo que apretó fuertemente mi miembro.

Caí sobre el del cansancio, después de unos momentos me retire de el y me recosté a su lado, lentamente lo atraje hacia mi y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Logan recuperando el aliento.

Solo pude sonreír, quería quedarme despierto y estar toda la noche con el, pero el cansancio se apodero rápidamente de mi y quede profundamente dormido.

**POV James**

Llegamos al hotel con la esperanza de que Logan y Kendall aun no hubieran llegado a la habitación, pedimos las llaves en el vestíbulo y el administrador me informo que ellos había pedido una habitación separada, era perfecto, no solo porque al fin Logan y Kendall también habían conseguido juntarse sino porque después de todo tendría la habitación solo para mi y Carlos.

Regrese a donde Carlos me estaba esperando en la entrada y sin decirle nada tome su malo y literalmente lo arrastre hasta la habitación.

Una vez adentro tome posesión de sus labios nuevamente.

-James, espera- trato de detenerme –que pasara si Kendall y Logan regresan – dijo todo apenada, simplemente se lo veía hermoso.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos esta noche- respondí con tranquilidad y lo volví a besar.

Sabia que iba a intentar separarse nuevamente por lo que lo tumbe en la primera cama que había y me lance sobre el para seguir besándolo.

-Carlos- susurre en su oído –quiero saber mas de ti, quiero saberlo todo, probarlo todo, quiero ser el único que sepa y conozca todo de ti, todas tus facetas, la mas tierna, la mas seria, la aventurera, la mas…sucia- sabia que esto iba a hacerlo sonrojarse mas.

-James, no digas esas cosas, me avergüenzo- admitió todo sonrojado.

-Carlos, no tengas pena, solo estoy yo en esta habitación-

-Por eso mismo, porque eres tu, por eso me apena- me sentí tan feliz de escuchar eso sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento se pararía de tanto latir.

-Entonces hare que te avergüences mas- y sin dejar de besarlo baje mi mano hasta su entrepierna, y apreté su miembro sin dudarlo, un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, no me había percatado hasta ese momento pero el miembro de Carlos estaba muy duro y caliente, base suavemente y comencé a besar por encima de la ropa la silueta del mismo.

Podía escuchar a Carlos gemir sin parar, me enloquecía cada vez mas escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, con una mano ágilmente desabroche su jean y lo libre de el, solo en bóxers era mas notoria la erección de Carlos.

Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese apasionadamente, alcance su oído y lo mordí.

-Hare, las cosas mas sucias solo contigo- susurre, volviendo a morderlo, otro gemido salió de sus labios.

Baje a su cuello y comencé a llenarlo de besos, aunque tal vez debí controlarme un poco porque pequeñas marcas se empezaban a forman dejando rastro de mis besos.

Tome la camiseta de Carlos y la empecé a retirar. Podía verlo con esa mirada llena de lujuria que tenía puesta sobre mí, decidí animarlo más.

-Carlos- dije suavemente a su lado –se que pensaste cosas sucias y no me lo puedes negar, prometí que te iba a recompensar y es verdad, haz todo lo que quieras de mi- sonreí.

-James- dijo lleno de rubor - ¿En verdad?- pregunto tímidamente, yo solo asentí.

Carlos se levanto de la cama y me miro fijamente como esperando una aprobación, nuevamente le sonreí y se acerco a mi rostro para besarme tiernamente, era una de las cosas que amaba de Carlos, por mas torpe o descuidado que aparentara ser, siempre era delicado.

Era de esas facetas que solo permitía ver a sus amigos, pero yo quería conocer todo de el, esperaría esta vez porque sabia que iba a valar la pena.

Rompimos el beso y lentamente comenzó a quitarme la camiseta, la dejo a un lado y me recostó en la cama para así besarme tiernamente por todo el cuerpo, leves gemidos escapaban de mis labios, amaba esta faceta tierna y traviesa de Carlos que solo la mostraba ahora y solo para mí.

Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón, donde suavemente bajo hasta mi miembro y casi de la misma forma que yo había hecho comenzó a llenar de besos por encima de mi miembro, solo que más delicadamente.

Mas gemidos salían de mi boca, en cualquier momento podría perder el control, de repente se detuvo alce la mirada solo para darme cuenta que ya me estaba despojando de mi pantalón, lo hizo con gran habilidad, pero al mismo tiempo con mucha delicadeza y así mismo de mi bóxer y sin dudarlo un segundo se introdujo mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente.

Tenia tanto placer en este momento, nunca me imagine que Carlos llegaría a hacer algo así, nunca pensé que detrás de esa inocencia escondiera algo así estaba a punto de llegara a mi limite lo podía sentir.

-Carlos…espera- trate de articular torpemente –No quiero….dentro de tu boca….- no hacia sentido lo que decía, pero aparentemente Carlos entendió.

-Y no será así- en ese momento dejo su labor con la boca y se levanto posicionándose encima de mi, rápidamente se despojo de su bóxer, dejando así su cuerpo completamente desnudo, tenia una hermosa vista de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan perdido viendo el miembro de Carlos que no me fije, en que momento tomo mi miembro, pero pude sentir cuando rápidamente lo introdujo en el, un grito de dolor mezclado con placer salió de su boca.

-Ca…rlos- Grite.

Empezó a mover sus caderas y a marcar un ritmo, podía ver como lagrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, gemidos de placer y así mismo me llenaba de placer a mí, la entrada de Carlos era tan apretada que hacia presión en mi miembro estimulándome más.

Comencé a marcar el ritmo también con mis caderas, en un momento determinado volví a tomar el control de la situación y lo tumbe sobre la cama, ahora estando yo encima de el.

La cara de placer de Carlos me hacia saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

Llegue un determinado punto que golpee un punto exacto dentro de Carlos y lanzo un fuerte gemido, había alcanzado la próstata de Carlos.

-Mmm…Ja…mes- Gimió – Mas…mas- pidió con mas fuerza.

En estaba a punto de correrme, una estocada mas y me vine dentro de Carlos, llenándolo de toda mi esencia, haciendo que este también alcanzara un orgasmo y se corriera al mismo tiempo.

Salí de el y me recosté a su lado y lo atraje a mi lado para abrazarlo tiernamente.

-James- trataba de recuperar el aliento –Te amo- me sonrió Carlos.

-Yo también, te amo- sonreí y bese su frente –mi pequeño pervertido-

Recibí un suave golpe en mi abdomen por el comentario, pero valió toda pena.

Después de hoy todos mis sueños se convirtieron en realidad, nada era tan importante, ni mi sueño de la fama nada igualaba a la felicidad que me daba hoy saber que mi amor por Carlos era correspondido.

**-Narrador-**

Una locura era la definición correcta para esta situación, y es que simplemente lo era.

Nunca ninguno de ellos pensó experimentar algo así, el día había sido una completa locura, no entendían como había pasado todo esto, seria el destino o tal vez ya estaba escrita.

Pero la verdad nada de eso les importaba, puesto que la felicidad de tenían ahora era lo único que les importaba, después de esfuerzo, después de sufrimiento, después de todo lo ocurrido, habían conseguido liberar la verdad en sus corazones.

Y ahora así estaba la noche calmada y tranquila después de un día de aventuras.

James en la lucha contra no caer dormido seguía recordando cada momento del día con vivo detalle, no le importaba si era una locura, puesto que esto ya no era solo un sueño, era una viva realidad. Todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y el cuerpo abrazado de Carlos a su lado se lo hacia recordar en caso de que alguna duda surgiera.

En otra habitación del mismo hotel se encontraba Logan aun despierto, tal vez el haber dormido casi todo el día (involuntariamente) lo había llenado de energía, no sabia que hora era o que tan pronto estaría del amanecer solo contemplaba desde donde se encontraba las estrellas en el cielo, y quería agradecer que después de tantos deseos al fin su sueño mas grande se había vuelto realidad.

En absoluta oscuridad solo el resplandor de la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, otra silueta también era visible, Kendall dormía plácidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, quien era el responsable de esa sonrisa, pues pequeños suspiros entre sueños con su nombre, la hacían saber a Logan, que esto era la pura realidad.

Después de todo los sueños si se hacen realidad, si nunca dejas de luchar por ellos.

* * *

La verdad espero les haya gustado. No sean malos y dejenme sus Reviews para saberlo.

Y ustedes que piensan? Que es una Locura para ustedes? Tienen algún imposible?

Entonces que esperan para cumplirlo.


End file.
